stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars
Star Wars & Star Trek: The Next Generation: A Galaxy Far, Far Away is a fan fiction crossover by Patrick Morris and Rob Strangman which attempts to cross the universes of Star Trek and Star Wars. It takes place between the films and , as well as shortly before the events of the Star Wars Expanded Universe novel The Courtship of Princess Leia. The story was started in mid-1995 and finally completed in December 2005. It was originally posted on its own website on Yahoo! Geocities, which was eliminated when Yahoo discontinued free webhosting in 2009. Its current home is on Strangman's forum The Third Moon. There was talk of a sequel, but it has been abandoned due to the authors' continuing work on their own original fiction series. Characters from Star Trek: The Next Generation *Jean-Luc Picard *William T. Riker *Data *Worf *Geordi LaForge *Deanna Troi *Beverly Crusher *Q *The Borg Characters from Star Wars *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Leia Organa *Chewbacca *Lando Calrissian *C-3P0 *R2-D2 *Wedge Antilles *Admiral Ackbar *Mon Mothma *Lobot *Borsk Fey'lya *Yoda (mentioned only) *Ben "Obi-Wan" Kenobi (mentioned only) *Anakin Skywalker (mentioned only) *Darth Vader (as a disguise used by Q) *Emperor Palpatine (as a disguise used by Q) *Jabba the Hutt (mentioned only) Original characters *Pardiss, captain of the Imperial Star Destroyer Obsidian *Vegga, captain of the Imperial Star Destroyer Viscerra *Stinjum, commander of the Sordenza shipyard *Hetton, captain of the smuggler's ship Santer's Sun *Nummbizz, Mon Calamari captain of the New Republic transport Calimon Seas *Amoras, commander of an Imperial task force assigned to hijack the Enterprise-E *Staass, Imperial admiral leading the strike force to engage the Borg at the Anoat system *Ensign Leary, helm officer of the Enterprise-E Chapters Prologue Captain Picard is presented with a new challenge by Q. Q subsequently sends the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E to a previously unknown galaxy. Chapter 1 An Imperial Star Destroyer, the Viscerra, is attacked and commandeered by a strange group of aliens aboard a cube-shaped ship. The Viscerra's hyperdrive engines are integrated into the cube's propulsion systems. Chapter 2 Q reveals details of his challenge to Picard and Riker: find the Borg before they begin to assimilate this galaxy, and he will send both ships back home. He then sends the Enterprise to a nearby planet, where they detect a ship in orbit. Chapter 3 The crew of the Enterprise makes first contact with a member of the New Republic: Lando Calrissian. After being advised of the threat to their galaxy, Calrissian agrees to take them to meet with the New Republic government. Chapter 4 Luke Skywalker is troubled by a strange disturbance in the Force. Han Solo receives a communication from Lando asking him to rendezvous with him. Meanwhile, Captain Pardiss of the Imperial Star Destroyer Obsidian is investigating the destruction of the Viscerra. Chapter 5 Han and Luke leave Coruscant to rendezvous with Lando in the Barrax system. Meanwhile, Picard reflects on the possible ramifications their arrival in this galaxy may have. Chapter 6 Han and Luke rendezvous with Lando and prepare to meet the crew of the Enterprise. Chapter 7 As Han and Luke meet with the Away Team from the Enterprise, the Borg attack and assimilate the Imperial shipyard at Sordenza. Chapter 8 Han informs Leia of the situation, and she grants Picard's request to address the New Republic Senate. Meanwhile, Captain Pardiss has traced the Borg to Sordenza. Chapter 9 Picard makes the decision to leave the Enterprise with Lando while he presents their case to the Senate, but not before Q decides to give him a "history lesson" regarding Luke's parentage. Chapter 10 Picard and the rest of the Away Team leave for Coruscant aboard the Millenium Falcon. Picard and Luke have a conversation about Q, the Dark Side of the Force and Darth Vader. Later, Luke and Deanna have a conversation about the planet Betazed. Chapter 11 An unknown ship approaches the Enterprise as the Millenium Falcon arrives on Corsucant. Chapter 12 The smuggler ship Santer's Sun attacks the Enterprise, but is severely damaged. Captain Hetton decides to head for Sordenza and inform the Empire about the ship. Chapter 13 Picard addresses the Senate, but the validity of his claims are challenged by Senator Borsk Fey'lya. Picard decides to have the Enterprise brought to Coruscant to provide Fey'lya with the proof he requires. Chapter 14 Captain Hetton meets with Captain Pardiss and provides him with the information he gathered about the Enterprise, in exchange for a hefty fee. Pardiss double-crosses Hetton and leaves the Santer's Sun to the mercy of the Borg. Chapter 15 The Enterprise is brought to Coruscant, concealed inside a Mon Calamari transport. Picard gives Leia, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar and Fey'lya a tour of the ship while Data assists Threepio and Artoo in downloading all the information they have about the Borg, which will be presented to the Senate. Meanwhile, an Imperial strike force lies in wait to take over the transport and bring the Enterprise into Imperial space. Chapter 16 Geordi and Data come up with a plan to free the Enterprise from the transport, which Riker approves. Picard and Han are in pursuit of the transport on board the Falcon. The plan works, and the Falcon and Enterprise return to Coruscant. Chapter 17 The New Republic begins working with the crew of the Enterprise to come up with a plan to stop the Borg. Intercepted transmissions from the Imperial fleet gathered at Anoat indicate that there is now an entire fleet of Borg cubes. Wedge Antilles and Rogue Squadron are assigned to observe the upcoming battle. Chapter 18 The battle goes badly for the Empire, although the Borg fleet suffers heavy losses. The Obsidian arrives in time for Pardiss to rally the remaining Imperial ships. The battle ends with the original Borg cube resuming its heading for Coruscant and Borg drones now on board the Obsidian. Chapter 19 As the Borg cube nears Coruscant, the joint New Republic/Starfleet force finalizes their plans. The Falcon is retrofitted with transporters, and a strike team is put together to beam aboard the cube. The New Republic's advance scouts are destroyed by the Borg as Pardiss continues to try to remove the drones from the Obsidian. Chapter 20 Q and Luke finally meet face-to-face. The battle plans are finalized, and the attack begins as the Borg cube drops out of hyperspace above Coruscant. Chapter 21 The Battle of Coruscant rages. The Borg detect the Enterprise, which has been split into its saucer and stardrive components (with Picard and Riker commanding each, respectively), and make the ship their primary target. Admiral Ackbar's ship Home One is lost as the strike team prepares for transport to the Borg cube. Chapter 22 The strike team successfully boards the cube, but the Borg detect their presence and begin attacking. Data is destroyed, and the Borg not only adapt to the blasters, but also Luke's lightsaber, rendering it useless. Outside, the battle is not going well for the fleet. The stardrive section has taken a massive amount of damage, and Geordi reports that there will be a warp core breach if the pounding they're taking keeps up. Chapter 23 The strike team's mission fails. The stardrive section covers the now-shieldless Falcon as they attempt an emergency beamout. However, Luke's transport fails, stranding him on the cube. Han attempts to go back for him, but the Falcon is destroyed by the Borg, killing Han, Chewie and Worf in the process. The stardrive section is too heavily damaged, and Riker makes one final run on the cube before the warp core breaches. Chapter 24 Wedge crashes into the cube. Luke finds him, and together the two of them attempt to set off a proton torpedo, which will destroy the cube's shield generators. Outside, Lando's ship is destroyed, which leaves only the saucer section of the Enterprise and Leia's ship to face the cube. Luke's plan works, although he is killed in the process. As the Obsidian arrives in orbit, Pardiss - knowing he's about to lose his ship to the Borg - gives one final command. Epilogue The cube has been destroyed, but due to the heavy damage it received, now the saucer section is descending towards Coruscant's planetary shield. As Picard prepares himself for the end, he suddenly finds himself somewhere else, yet again. Q has returned, and he finally gives Picard the whole truth about this "game." He also states that besides Picard, only one other person will remember that any of this happened. Canon The continuity of A Galaxy Far, Far Away includes the following canon works from both universes: *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Generations'' *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' Soundtrack As recommended listening, one of the authors put together a "soundtrack" of sorts for the story. It combines selected tracks from the soundtracks of Star Trek: Generations, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Insurrection, Star Trek: Nemesis, the original Star Wars trilogy and Star Wars: Shadow of the Empire. The tracklisting is as follows: #'John Williams & Dennis McCarthy' - "Main Titles" (custom title using the main title music from both Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Trek: The Next Generation) #'Joel McNeely' - "Q's Return/Red Alert" - orig. title "Into the Sewers" (Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire) #'Jerry Goldsmith' - "Assault on the Viscerra" - orig. title "39.1 Degrees Celsius" (Star Trek: First Contact) #'Jerry Goldsmith' - "The Universes Meet" - orig. title "Welcome Aboard" (Star Trek: First Contact) #'Jerry Goldsmith' - "Interdictor Disaster" - orig. title "The Riker Maneuver" (Star Trek Insurrection) #'Jerry Goldsmith' - "Fall of Sordenza" - orig. title "Retreat" (Star Trek: First Contact) #'Jerry Goldsmith' - "Swapping Stories/View from the Gunwell" - orig. title "New Sight" (Star Trek Insurrection) #'Joel McNeely' - "Captain Hetton's Brilliant Plan" - orig. title "Beggar's Canyon Chase" (Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire) #'John Williams' - "Preparing for the Borg" - orig. title "Alliance Assembly" (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) #'Jerry Goldsmith' - "The Hijacking of the Calimon Seas" - orig. title "No Threat" (Star Trek Insurrection) #'Dennis McCarthy' - "Anoat Massacre" - orig. title "Outgunned" (Star Trek Generations) #'John Williams' - "The Battle of Coruscant" - orig. title "The Battle of Endor I" (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) #'Jerry Goldsmith' - "The Tide Turns" - orig. title "Red Alert" (Star Trek: First Contact) #'Jerry Goldsmith' - "Firefight on the Cube" - orig. title "The Drones Attack" (Star Trek Insurrection) #'Jerry Goldsmith' - "A Desperate Plan" - orig. title "Evacuate" (Star Trek: First Contact) #'Jerry Goldsmith' - "Last Flight of the Obsidian" - orig. title "Final Flight" (Star Trek Nemesis) #'Dennis McCarthy' - "Helm Controls Offline" - orig. title "Out of Control/The Crash" (Star Trek Generations) #'Jerry Goldsmith & John Williams' - "End Credits" (custom ending theme using music from the credits of both Star Trek: Nemesis and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) Sequel *A planned sequel was to involve Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, during the height of the Clone Wars, becoming involved with the crew of the USS Enterprise ''NCC-1701-A between the events of and . This sequel idea was never developed past a prologue that showed Picard finding out about the events due to a classified report Captain Kirk had filed eighty-eight standard years earlier. Picard was going to be notified of this report by one "Admiral Lucas." The sequel was ultimately abandoned. *A different sequel idea was to involve Rogue Squadron and the crew of the USS ''Defiant vs. the Yuuzhan Vong & Species 8472. Fluidic space was to have been the catalyst that brought them together, as opposed to using Q again or another overplayed element (dimensional rifts, etc). This sequel was also ultimately abandoned. *One additional sequel idea was going to involve the destruction, or near-destruction, of the Q. This idea did not make it past an initial proposal. *Rob Strangman, one of the authors, has stated that the chances of seeing a sequel now are less than none, due to he and Patrick being heavily involved in their own original fiction series. External link *Story at The Third Moon forums Category:Crossover fan fiction